This is Hell
by SplitUchiha
Summary: Mei and Kotori( Oc's of mine) along with several other characters encounter a Zombie apocalypse and shit goes down. ON HOLD!1
1. Chapter 1

**So heres the first chaprter tobi take it away. **

**Tobi: Panda-Chan does not own Naruto and she wishes for you to review so that she has the confidence to write another chapter. **

**yes plzz Review.**

* * *

I sighed another boring day. Someone nudged my shoulder. I glanced up my eyes narrowed as I saw Sakura and Ino. "Why don't you talk much?" Sakura asked smiling. She seemed ignorant of my Glare. _Bitch _I thought. "We're not friends!" I shouted pointing between me and her. She was shocked this was the first time I actually said something to her. Normally I just scoff and turn to Deidara. I heard snickering and saw Deidara and Hidan trying to smother up there laughs. Sakura flushed red. I smirked the while class was watching our argument. "Good I don't wanna be friends with someone that looks like a whore!" Ino shouted. I raised an eyebrow at her my expression saying "and you don't?" Ino and Sakura were wearing sleeveless shirts that stopped above there belly and booty shorts. I was wearing a white see through shirt with a pink undershirt, green army pants, and combat boots. At least I had style. There the ones that looked like whores. I flashed them a grin. "At least I don't look like prostitutes" Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me a slut?" She asked venomously. I studied my nails as if they were more important than Sakura. "She's not calling you a slut she's calling you a penny" Kotori said before I could. I laughed. "A Penny?" Sakura asked confused. "Yes" Hidan said nodding. "Cause your two faced, worthless, and in everybody's pants" Deidara said. Everyone laughed. Sakura was red from anger and embarrassment. (**Don't worry this is going somewhere) **"At least I have a boyfriend!" She shouted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Bitch please. My showers last longer than your relationships. This is what your 50th boyfriend?" I asked leaning back in my chair and putting my feet on the desk. She scowled.

_BRING!_

The bell stopped Sakura from replying and she stormed out. I grinned. _Now all that's left is lunch and Math and I can hang out_. I thought.

Math had just finished and I walked to Choir room to meet up with my friends. We met there because it was spacious and had office chairs and some tables. Kotori begged Sarutobi Sensei, our school principle, to put one in. She loved her tables. I walked in to see Pain, Kakashi, and Minato already there. Kakashi was a surprise he's always late. I gave him a WTF look. He laughed. "I had no new excuses so I came early." I stared some more and he scratched his head. The double doors burst open and Kotori came flying in. "Mei-Chan!" she shouted jumping to give me a hug. I let her hug me for a moment then pushed her off. "Get off before Deidara comes and thinks something's going on" I said. The doors burst open again and Tobi came in for a flying hug attack. "HELL NO!" I shouted dodging to the side. Hidan laughed as he entered the room. "Tobi attacks with hug but Mei dodges." He said. "Hahaha." I said sarcastically. The others entered. I should probably tell you about our little club. No one joins unless they befriend all 12 of us. The only exceptions are girlfriend/boyfriends. Kakashi is kinda like our leader. He's the oldest so we come to him for advice. Pain, his real name is Nagato but we call him Pain because he's the one that protects us all. Were like family. TenTen is the weapons expert. She knows how to use every single weapon out there. She teaches us what we know about weapons. Shikamaru is the brains, he knows EVERYTHING. And I mean EVERYTHING. Tsunade, she is our Medic. She started learning how to heal when Minato got an injury during practice. Now Minato he's like a freaking ninja. He's really fast. So fast he can steal your phone from your hand and be around the corner before you even registered what happened. Actually he'd be farther than the corner. He'd be down the next block. Tobi is our mascot. He's our mascot because he's an idiot but can put up a fight. Why? Most of us are idiots *cough*Hidan*cough*Deidara*Cough*. Hidan is our support. He's an idiot but if you need a shoulder to cry on he's there for you. Gaara is the one that calms down all our problems. He may be quiet outside our group but when he's with us he's fucking crazy. Deidara. He's the one that entertains us. He's also the youngest so were protective over him. Now we didn't all just meet because we know each other were special. Kakashi has this unnatural ability to use lightning whenever he wants. Pain has six of himself. Don't ask how he just does. We do some criminal activities. Every one of him has different powers that I won't go into. TenTen is the weapons expert. She has this uncanny ability to summon weapons to her. Shikamaru can control shadows. Tsunade can heal with just her hands she doesn't have to touch us to heal us. The only reason Minato can steal your phone and be gone before you realize is because he cans teleport. But only in short distances unless he has a special mark put somewhere. We all have tattoos of that mark so he can get to us after a criminal act. _Shhh_. Tobi just acts like an idiot we know he's smart and has special powers in his eyes. Hidan is immortal. We don't know how but we do know is that he has to sacrifice people to the person that gave him immortality every week hence the criminal activity. Gaara has the ability to control sand. He can control it by using a small amount he carries in his pouch attached to his belt and create more sand. Deidara can create explosions. His favorite way to do it is through clay that he made himself. Kotori has the ability to summon demons, animals, and spirits to aide her. And me, I can control the Elements. Now that you know all about us we can continue on with the story.

I grimaced. We were currently playing an intense battle of phase ten. Of course I had a perfect set already. The game is like poker. Don't let your opponents know your winning. Kotori was playing pool with Kakashi, Pain, and TenTen. Tobi, Shikamaru and Tsunade were watching a movie. Now I know what your thinking aren't we in the Choir room. Well we built an underground house you could say with the entrance in the choir room. Sarutobi aloud us to make it as long as he was aloud in to. I placed down my cards. "Boom, Boom, and Boom!" I said hitting my extras onto Hidan and Deidara as they stupidly put some of there cards down first. I glanced at the clock. "Shit, guys we have to go Iruka-Sensei will be checking on us soon. We all filed up and waited. Messing around till he got there. Hidan and Deidara were in a heated argument about which Pokémon was better when Sakura entered the room. I scowled and leaned back from my position on the table. Then my eyes widened at the state she was in. Sakura clothes were tattered and bloodied and she was very pale. I warily place my hands near the edge of the table putting my hand on the gun that was hidden there. "Are you okay Sakura?" I asked. She lunged at me. "What are you doing Sakura!" I heard someone shout as Sakura was jerked back by a pair of arms. It was Ino. She was yelling at Sakura when suddenly Sakura turned around and bit her neck. We were all shocked. I pulled out the gun when Sakura got up from Ino and ran at me. I shot her in the head. She collapsed unmoving. We all stared at her not moving. Iruka came in almost an hour later to see as still staring horrified at the two bodies. "What the heck happened?" He asked stepping into the room. Suddenly Ino got up. She was moaning and growling. She turned to Iruka and lunged at him. Iruka was too shocked to move. Ko screamed as Iruka fell and Ino got up turning on us. "Quick to the hideout!" Kakashi shouted. We all ran for the door. I dropped the gun and ran shutting the door behind me. We could hear Ino trying to open the door. "Why didn't you shoot her bitch?" Hidan asked. "There was only one fucking bullet in the gun asshole!" I shouted back. The handle started to go down. Shikamaru quickly ran and stopped it. "Get me a Chair!" he shouted struggling to keep Ino from getting in. Apparently she was very strong. Tsunade brought him a chair and Shikamaru enforced the door. We all looked at each other the realization that it was actually happening. The zombie apocalypse. "Start the plan" Pain said as we all ran to get what was needed. We had prepared for this day.

* * *

**This one shot like things have changed into a series so i'll just change the summary. but yes. i know it was cruel to kill Iruka i hadnt really ment to go there but he was the first person to pop into my head when i needed a teacher to kill off. Poor Iruka. anyway i killed Sakura and Ino first because i hate Sakura and ino just so happened to be her best friend. dont get me wrong i love Ino i just needed another chick to kill. **

**You should review. it makes me want to write more. AAANNDD i worte three chapters just for you! this story wasnt even suppose to come out till next month!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda: Aren't I just a little bundle of laziness? I feel like Kakashi I'll say I'll make one the next day or week but I end up coming 3 days or weeks late. **

**WHY KAKASHI! Why have you influenced me?!**

**Kakashi: I'm just that awesome XD**

**Panda: Fuck you, you little shit. **

**Kakashi: You know you love me **

**Panda: *Whips out a frying pan* well right now I hate you. **

**Kakashi: Shit! *Runs away with Panda chasing after him* **

**Tobi: *Pops up out of nowhere* Panda-Chan does not own Naruto in anyway. She only owns the plot, Mei and Kotori, and any zombie you don't know the name of. **

**Panda: DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!**

They ran around the house gathering up the food and packing it into their packs. Mei grabbed a set of keys and Kakashi grabs the other. They all ran to the garage. Ya they got cars under the school. With all the money they get from criminal activities why wouldn't they? Kotori grabbed a small black box hanging on the wall and climbed into her yellow Camaro, Mei ran to the silver Chevrolet corvette Stingray, and Kakashi climbed into the GMC pickup truck. Ya they got cars that look like transformers. They gunned it to Pains house where they stored the guns and ammo.

She ran into her house and locked the doors. She thought she would be safe in her car. Even though it was unlocked but noo! They had to be smart enough to open the door. She really underestimated them. _*Clink*_ she stiffened. It sounded like someone tipped over the glass she left on the counter. _*Crash*_ "Shit!" she heard someone yell. She quickly grabbed the gun hidden under the side table next to the door. "Fuck! It cut me!" another voice yelled this time a female. "Suck it up Karin" another voice was added into the mix. Konan slipped soundlessly across the floor. Her floors were all wood. Much better than carpet which made a lots of sounds when you slide your feet. "I cant it hurts Sasuke!" Karin whined thumping noises followed. "Hold still Karin or it will go in deeper." I bored voice responded. Konan rounded the corner pointing her gun at the group in her house. Everyone froze. "I'd advise you to put the gun down." A man with red eyes said putting his hands up. "Have you been bitten?" Konan asked. She'd seen a dead body with bite marks on it suddenly get up. She wasn't taking any chance. "No, no ones been bitten." A Red head said stepping forward. "What's you name?" A blonde haired chick asked. "Konan" she said. "You?" a man with stitches appeared. "Put the gum down and we'll tell you." He said with a deep voice. Konan lowered the gun down. "My names Karin" the red head with glasses said waving excitedly. "Kakazu" Stitches said. "Sasuke" a boy with dark blue hair stated. "Temari" the other girl said smiling. "I'm Itachi that's Sasori" Itachi said pointing at the red head. "Why are you in my house?" Konan asked tilting her head. "It was unlock and we needed to get away from the zombies. " Karin said. Konan sighed. Zombies. Now she'd have to go to the meeting place and wait for Pain. There were moans and pounding coming from the front door. Konan turned and grabbed two keys from the counter. "Come on then." She said walking to the closet. "Where we going?" Sasuke asked glaring at me. "A Safe house." She said. Grabbing a machine gun from the hidden slot. She walked to the garage again. Itachi was right behind her. She tossed him the key to the pickup and climbed into the silver Pontiac. Temari and Karin followed her. They sped out of the garage plowing through the zombies.

Kotori growled as the zombies stained her car which she named Bumblebee. Of course that was the purpose of getting the car. Mei's car Sideswipe was behind her and Kakashi was in front with Ironhide. They had picked up the guns and ammo which was in the back of Kakashi's truck. Pain who was riding in Mei's car had called Konan. She was on her way to the safe house with some people she found in her house. Konan could control paper.

Kotori groaned, there was nothing to do. She was stuck on guard duty while the others grabbed food to store in the pickup. Surprisingly there weren't that many zombies in this part of the city. They seemed clustered at the center where most people would go. She sighed again annoying Hidan. "Shut up Bitch im trying to sleep." He moaned. Kotori hit him in the head with the barrel of her gun. "Fucking idiot were suppose to keep watch not take a fucking nap" she shouted. "Ow! Bitch that fucking hurt…" Kotori blanked out seeing something in the distance. Quickly growing in size her eyes widened as she realized it was a speeding car. "FUCK! Move Baka!" She shouted pushing Hidan out of the way. She landed on him just as both cars skidded to a stop. Black combat boots appeared and footsteps were heard as Hidan started yelling profanities. "Are you okay Ko-Chan?" Konan asked with worry. "Oh yea don't ask about me the one who might have just loss some valuable brain cells." Hidan called out sarcastically from under Kotori. Konan ignored him. "Onee-Chan!" Kotori shouted happily hugging Konan not noticing the people getting out of the car. "Im assuming your fine then?" Konan asked smiling at her childish attitude. "Where's everyone else?" Konan asked glancing around. Kotori laughed knowingly and cast her eyes at her surroundings while she talked "Oppa? He and the others are inside getti-watch out!" She shouted pushing the duck haired boy down and pulling out her gun at the same time. Before she could get the shot out wolf came out of nowhere. Killing the zombie in one bite. Kotori pouted and sat down in a childish manner. "I wanted to kill it Okami-Chan" Kotori whined as everyone came out of the store. Pain paused as he saw Kotori on the floor and konan with a bunch of strangers. "What happened to Ko-Chan?" Deidara asked looking over Pains shoulder. "She sulking because I stole her kill~" Okami said teasingly. Kotori turned around with a huff. The newcomers were staring at Okami with mouths hanging. "What the? Where the heck did that come from?!" The duck haired one asked. Konan sighed. "Its along story Sasuke" She said

* * *

**So long wait. its short but i finished it im puttin this on a hold even though theres only two chapters ^^**


End file.
